Lo Que Necesitaba
by Dante Kurogane
Summary: ambientado despues de las ovas del torneo nacional
1. caminos cruzados

No soy dueño de Prince of Tennis

Capítulo 1: caminos cruzados

-''dialogo''

 _-'pensamiento'_

Era temprano en la mañana y Echizen Ryoma caminaba por la calle con su bolso de tenis había regresado de américa luego del open de estados unidos estaba por empezar su segundo año en Seigaku mientras hacia su camino de regreso a casa se detuvo viendo al cielo recordando la noche anterior.

 ** _Flashback_**

Ryoma y su padre Nanjiro estaban jugando un partido había mejorado pero el partido termino (7-5) Ryoma había perdido de nuevo.

-''casi lo logras esta vez''

-''tch'' Ryoma estaba molesto

-''Ryoma ¿crees que el tenis te da todo lo que quieres?''

-''a que viene esa pregunta''

-''tu solo responde''

-''tengo a mis compañeros, participe en el open, cada vez encuentro oponentes más fuertes, si creo que el tenis me ha dado todo lo que quiero'' respondió con simpleza

Su padre dio un gran suspiro y se encamino hacia la casa

-''oye ¿Qué significa eso?'' pregunto Ryoma

-'' _mada mada dana''_ dijo su padre mientras se dirigía dentro de la casa

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-''¿qué significa eso?'' se pregunto

Mientras pasaba por el hospital de repente algo lo embistió haciéndolo caer al piso

-''eso dolió'' dijo mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza

Cuando se sentó vio a una joven de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura piel blanca y ojos azules que lo miraba.

-''lo siento'' dijo la joven

-''está bien'' respondió Ryoma

Entonces Ryoma vio la silla de ruedas a un lado de la chica entonces ella comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la silla Ryoma se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella

-''déjame ayudarte'' dijo mientras extendía sus manos para sujetarla

-''yo puedo sola'' dijo mientras golpeaba sus manos para que se alejara

Ryoma vio en silencio cómo se arrastró y se subió sola a la silla de nuevo

-''ya está, de nuevo lo siento por haber chocado contigo'' dijo mientras le sonreía

Ryoma dio un suspiro -''está bien, ten más cuidado la próxima vez''

Entonces comenzó a caminar de nuevo la joven lo vio hasta que se perdió a la distancia.

-''¡Sakura!

La muchacha giro la cabeza y vio a un joven mayor corriendo hacia ella tenía ojos marrones y cabello corto de color negro

-''¿Qué pasa Ryuji?''

-''te dije que me esperaras''

-''hermano te preocupas demasiado solo quería tomar aire fresco''

-''como sea, ya termine aquí así que vallamos a casa''

-''de acuerdo, oye que es eso'' dijo mientras señalaba al piso

-''es una billetera''

-''debe ser del chico con el que tropezó''

-''¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?''

-''sí, estoy bien te dije que te preocupas demasiado te van a salir arrugas y eso que solo tienes 24'' Sakura se reía

-''no es gracioso, ¿y donde esta ese chico?''

-''no sé, se paró y cuando vio que estaba bien se fue no sé quién es''

-''mañana vas a comenzar la escuela tal vez lo veas allí''

-''entonces la llevare a ver si lo encuentro''

 ** _Al otro día_**

Ryoma caminaba hacia la escuela entonces escucho que lo llamaban

-''¡Echizen!''

Ryoma se dio la vuelta para ver su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo Momoshiro Takeshi

-''buenos días momo-sempai''

-''buenos días, que sucede te vez molesto''

-''nada, solo que he estado pensando en algunas cosas además ayer perdí mi billetera''

-''jajaja parece que tienes mala suerte''

-''bueno hay que apurarnos no queremos llegar tarde''

Entonces ambos llegaron a la escuela Ryoma se dirigió a su salón y se sentó en su asiento al fondo. La clase comenzó y entro el profesor de ingles

-''clase antes de empezar quiero avisarles que vamos a tener una nueva estudiante''

Todos miraron a la puerta esperando que entrara mientras Ryoma miraba a la ventana con desinterés

-''vamos entra''

Entonces la joven entro en su silla de ruedas con cabello largo negro y ojos azules y se puso frente a la clase

-''soy Misuki Sakura es un placer conocerlos''

Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre la silla de ruedas y otros lo hermosa que era

-''a ver puedes sentarte allá al fondo al lado de Echizen también estarás cerca de la puerta por cualquier cosa que suceda''

-''de acuerdo''

Ryoma miro al frente y entonces se sorprendió al ver a la joven que había chocado con el ayer pero lo oculto tras su cara de aburrimiento

-''disculpa ¿puedes mover la silla a un lado para poder acomodarme?''

-''está bien''

Ryoma se puso de pie movió la silla y la coloco en la esquina del salón para poder que no molestara a los demás

-''gracias Echizen-kun''

-''de nada'' respondió, se apoyó sobre su escritorio y se durmió

La clase comenzó el profesor explico los temas hasta que noto que Ryoma estaba durmiendo

-''¡Echizen despierta! ''

Ryoma se enderezo y se froto los ojos

-''Echizen si mi clase te parece tan aburrida porque no vienes a resolver esto''

Ryoma se puso de pie se dirigió a la pizarra y lo resolvió

-''c-correcto'' dijo el profesor asombrado -''trata de no dormir en clase si''

Ryoma dio un bostezo y se dirigió a su asiento

Sakura veía a su compañero que se dirigía hacia su asiento, todo siguió con normalidad hasta que sonó la campana para el almuerzo entonces todos en la clase a excepción de Ryoma rodearon a Sakura y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

-''¿De dónde vienes?''

-''¿Dónde vives?''

-''¿Tienes novio?''

-''¿Está bien que uses falda estando en esa silla?''

-''esperen por favor si'' dijo Sakura

-''nací en Japón pero viví en Inglaterra la mayor parte de mi vida, vivo en un departamento con mi hermano mayor, no tengo novio y tengo un pantalón corto debajo de la falda''

Ryoma se puso de pie con su almuerzo y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando había salido

-''Echizen''

Ryoma se giró y vio a Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro

-''¿Qué pasa?

-''no vas a quedarte'' dijo Horio

-''no gracias odio la lastima''

-''¿a qué te refieres?'' pregunto Katsuo

-''porque no le echan un vistazo a la cara de todos la miran con lastima no creo que a ella le agrade eso, además la lastima conduce a la hipocresía y esas son dos cosas que no me agradan'' se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Ryoma salió del edificio y se fue a un árbol ubicado en la parte de atrás se sentó y comenzó a comer estaba comiendo tranquilo hasta que observo que alguien se le acercaba levanto la mirada y vio a Sakura frente a el

-''puedo acompañarte''

-''como quieras''

Sakura dirigió su silla de ruedas cerca de él abrió su almuerzo y ambos comenzaron a comer estaban en silencio pero no era incomodo era agradable y tranquilo hasta que ella hablo

-''toma'' le tendió su billetera -''se te cayo cuando nos caímos ayer''

-''gracias, pensé que la había perdido''

-''tenías razón''

Ryoma la miro confundido

-''todos me miraban con lastima odio que me miren así''

-''¿me escuchaste?''

-''si, pero está bien me agradan las personas sinceras''

El timbre sonó y Ryoma se puso de pie se sacudió la tierra de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón se detuvo y se dio la vuela

-''vamos Misuki'' le sonrió

Sakura lo vio sonreír y sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas comenzó a moverse hasta que lo alcanzo

-''puedes decirme Sakura, Misuki suena muy formal''

-''de acuerdo Sakura, dime Ryoma''

-''R-Ryoma crees que podemos ser amigos'' dijo con un leve rubor en su rostro

-''claro porque no''

Entonces ambos se dirigieron juntos al salón. El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de salir Sakura salía del colegio entonces vio a varias chicas dirigirse a las canchas de tenis

-' _¿adónde van todas?'_ Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban todas reunidas

Allí estaban todas las chicas desde primero a tercero viendo al equipo de tenis entrenar

-''¡kyaaa miren a Momoshiro es tan atractivo!''

-''¡miren el capitán Kaido!''

-''¡Echizen por favor mírame!''

Ante la mención Sakura observo la cancha y vio a Ryoma estaba enfrentándose a dos de jugadores y lo hacía con facilidad vio su sonrisa no era como la que hizo durante el almuerzo era más arrogante y vio un brillo en sus ojos. Empezó a rodear la cancha hasta que oyó su nombre

-''Misuki-chan''

Giro la cabeza y vio a sus compañeras de clases Tomoka Osakada y Sakuno Ryuzaki

-''Misuki-chan también estas aquí''

-''n-no solo me dio curiosidad al ver a todas reunidas aquí''

-''tienes razón son demasiadas chicas'' dijo Sakuno

-''Ryuzaki…''

-''no, por favor dime Sakuno''

-''y a mi tomo, espero que seamos amigas''

-''de acuerdo ustedes díganme Sakura. Sakuno, Tomo díganme ¿porque ellos tres tienen chaquetas diferentes?''

-''oh, eso es porque momo-sempai, Kaido-sempai y Ryoma-sama son los únicos tres titulares que quedan los otros cinco se graduaron''

-''hasta que no hagan los rankings de selección para decidir los nuevos titulares''

Entonces Ryoma termino su partido y vio a Sakura junto a Tomo y Sakuno y se acerco

-''viniste también Sakura''

-''Ryoma, no solamente vi muchas chicas aquí y tenía curiosidad''

-''si, son muchas desde que ganamos las nacionales''

-''Echizen no te distraigas'' grito kaido

-''vamos mamushi no seas así. Oh, ¿tú eres nueva verdad?'' pregunto Momoshiro

-''si me llamo Misuki Sakura llámenme Sakura''

-''es un placer Sakura-chan soy el vice capitán Momoshiro Takeshi dime momo y aquel es Kaido el capitán'' dijo señalando a Kaido

-''es un placer'' dijo Kaido

-''ustedes sigan entrenando o los hare correr''

-''que no te engañe es tierno cuando quiere''

-''Momoshiro quieres correr las vueltas con el ojo morado''

-''¿¡quieres intentarlo maldito!?''

-''¿¡quieres probarme bastardo?!''

-''ah momo sempai, capitán Kaído no peleen'' Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro intentaban separarlos

Entonces Sakura comenzó a reír y todos la miraron

-''jajaja son simpáticos espero que seamos amigos'' dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Entonces todos comenzaron a reír junto con ella

 ** _continuara..._**

 **Nota del autor: si tienen alguna sugerencia o opinion** **envíenmela**


	2. hablando del pasado

No soy dueño de Prince of Tennis

Capítulo 2: hablando del pasado

-''dialogo''

 _-'pensamiento'_

* * *

 ** _Un mes después_**

Era domingo y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura y empezó a abrir los ojos

 ** _POV Sakura_**

Desperté y mire el reloj al lado de mi cama eran las 9:15 me siento y estiro los brazos hoy no había escuela pero no me gusta dormir hasta tarde me senté en mi silla que está al lado de mi cama seguro mi hermano ya hizo el desayuno

-''buenos días Ryuuji''

-''buenos días Sakura''

Mi hermano estaba con un delantal en la cocina me fui a mi lugar en la mesa y el trajo el desayuno

-''¿ya te acostumbraste a la escuela?''

-''si, las clases no son tan difíciles''

-''¿y has hecho amigos?''

-''si, Tomo, Sakuno, momo-sempai y Ryoma''

-''me alegro hoy tengo que ir al hospital a atender unos asuntos ¿qué vas a hacer?''

-''hay un parque aquí cerca así que quiero ir a ver si tengo algunas ideas''

-''¿seguro que quieres ir sola?''

-''Ryuuji voy a estar bien son solo unas cuantas cuadras''

-''está bien, ten cuidado y lleva tu celular por si acaso sucede algo''

-''me voy bañar y salgo''

Mi hermano se preocupa mucho por mí me alegra que sea así, él es lo único que me queda me voy a bañar luego a mi habitación y me pongo una camiseta azul de manga corta y unos vaqueros negros con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas tomo mi bolso le doy un beso a mi hermano y salgo

del apartamento vivimos en la planta baja de un edificio no hay problemas para salir con mi silla de ruedas

Me cruzo un par de calles hasta llegar al parque está lleno de niños jugando así que comienzo a moverme hasta que encuentro un árbol con una buena sombra donde puedo observar todo el parque así que me bajo de la silla y me siento saco un cuaderno de mi bolso y comienzo a escribir.

* * *

 ** _POV Ryoma_**

Me despierto y miro el reloj de mi habitación 8:45 hoy no hay clases así que voy a practicar un poco de tenis en las canchas del centro me levanto y escucho al viejo decir que quiere que lo ayude a limpiar así que me visto tomo mi bolso de tenis y me dirijo a la puerta

-''Ryoma ¿adónde vas?''

-''tengo cosas que hacer''

-''necesito que me ayudes a barrer el frente y todavía no comes tu desayuno''

-''comeré algo en el camino''

Salgo por la puerta y me comienzo a caminar el día está bien se acercan los juegos de Ranking para elegir a los titulares hay uno que otro que podría funcionar pero sin duda tendremos que trabajar muy duro si queremos por lo menos llegar a las nacionales este año Inui-sempai y los demás dijeron que irían de vez en cuando para poder ayudarnos a entrenar ya que sin duda necesitaremos ayuda.

Tomo el autobús y bajo cerca del parque lo cruzare para acortar el camino observo que bajo un árbol esta Sakura con un cuaderno parece estar escribiendo algo.

Me acerco a ella no sé porque realmente nos vemos en la escuela y almorzamos juntos o con los demás conversamos a veces y me agrada su compañía ¿en qué estoy pensando? No tengo tiempo para esto tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-''Ryoma''

-' _diablos ¿en qué momento me acerque tanto?'_

-''hola Sakura''

-''¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres sentarte?''

-''claro porque no'' -' _ya que, un momento no me hará nada''_

-''¿Qué estás haciendo?''

-''bueno en realidad escribo una historia es como un pasatiempo que tengo''

-''te gusta escribir, ¿Qué tipo de historias escribes?''

-''cualquier cosa romance, terror entre otros si encuentro la inspiración comienzo a escribir y luego las paso a mi laptop'' Sakura saca una de su mochila

-''Ryoma ¿tú que haces aquí?''

-''Salí a practicar tenis''

-''si te veo jugar y eres muy bueno ¿has ganado muchos torneos?''

-''bueno ganamos las nacionales con el equipo de Seigaku y he ganado muchos torneos en américa también logre participar en el OPEN de estados unidos''

-''eres increíble''

-'' _mada mada dane''_

Sakura dio una pequeña risa ante el comentario

-''Sakura me dijiste que vives con tu hermano ¿y tus padres?''

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció y puso una cara triste

-''no tienes que decirme si no quieres''

-''no... En realidad... mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 9 íbamos los tres en el auto y nos embistió un conductor que se quedó dormido ellos murieron y yo termine en esa silla''

-''lo lamento''

-''no, está bien tengo a mi hermano él trabaja y hemos estado viviendo con el dinero que nos dejaron nuestros padres''

-''mira'' Sakura saco una foto de su cuaderno

Tomo la foto había una mujer que se parecía a Sakura piel blanca, cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos azules junto a ella había un hombre con bigote cabello y ojos marrones

-''te pareces a tu madre''

-''me lo dicen mucho, esa foto es mi tesoro y uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ellos''

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales conociéndose mas hasta que Sakura reviso su celular eran las 12:20

-''ya es tarde''

-''¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? Yo invito'' dije

-''si'' respondió con una sonrisa

Me pongo de pie y sin pensar me inclino y paso un brazo por bajo de sus piernas y el otro rodeando la espalda de Sakura cuando la levanto su olor inundo mi nariz olía a lavanda

-''Ry-Ryoma yo puedo sola'' dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-''lo siento'' mientras la sentaba en su silla

-''de cualquier forma muchas gracias''

-''de nada'' le sonrió

* * *

 ** _Fin del POV Ryoma_**

-''¿adónde vamos? no conozco muy bien los lugares por aquí''

-''todavía no conoces la ciudad''

-''bueno mi hermano siempre está ocupado con su trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital así que no puede acompañarme y no quiere que valla sola muy lejos''

-''quieres que te muestre la ciudad el próximo fin de semana'' _-'¿Por qué dije eso?'_

-''¿es-estas seguro?'' -' _¿me está invitando a una cita?'_

-''si, no hay problema''

-''entonces está bien''

Se dirigieron a una tienda de ramen que había cerca y mientras comían seguían conversando durante varias horas

* * *

 ** _En la noche POV Sakura_**

Llegue a mi casa luego del almuerzo con Ryoma y estuve toda la tarde viendo televisión y revisando la historia que escribí hasta que llego mi hermano ahora estoy acostada en mi cama y no puedo dejar de pensar en Ryoma

-'¿ _me invito a una cita? no creo que sea eso solamente quiso ser un buen amigo ¿verdad?'_

Solo debe ser eso el no querría tener nada con una chica como yo, será mejor que duerma mañana tengo clases


	3. La cita

No soy dueño de Prince of Tennis

Capítulo 3: La cita

-''dialogo''

 _-'pensamiento'_

Ryoma se dirigía a la escuela mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que sucedió ayer

 _-'¿Por qué la invite a una cita? No es que no quiera, han pasado solo unas semanas desde que la conocí, pero es complicado'_

-''Echizen''

-''buenos días momo-sempai''

-''hoy en el entrenamiento de la tarde van a venir a visitarnos los sempai''

-''eso es bueno hace mucho que no tengo un buen desafío''

 ** _En la tarde_**

Era la hora del entrenamiento y todos estaban en las canchas

-''oigan momo, ochibí''

Ambos se acercaron afuera de las canchas

-''hola Eiji-sempai,chicos''

-''como lo están haciendo''

-''bien Oishi-sempai estamos por hacer los partidos de ranking dentro de unos días''

Continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron Tomo, Sakuno y Sakura

 ** _POV Sakura_**

Las clases habían terminado y mi hermano volvía tarde en la noche así que acompañare a tomo y sakuno a ver el entrenamiento del club de tenis

Llegamos y veo que Ryoma y momo-sempai están hablando con un grupo de chicos aun así decidimos acercarnos hasta que Ryoma no vio

-''hola Sakura''

-''Ryoma''

-''oh, esta chica es nueva''

Giro mi cabeza para ver un chico de cabello rojo y ojos color amatista

-''hola soy Eiji Kikumaru''

-''hola soy Misuki Sakura es un placer''

Se ve que este chico es muy alegre

-''son los sempai de los que te hable el otro día'' dijo Ryoma

-''estos son Oishi-sempai, Kawamura- sempai, Inui-sempai y Fuji-sempai ''

-''es un placer conocerlos a todos''

-''así que ¿eres la novia de ochibí?''

-''n-no''

solo espero no estar ruborizada

-''eiji, no seas grosero'' dijo oishi

Veo que todos continúan hablando y me hacen preguntas Inui-quiso que probara unos de sus jugos de vegetales pero todos me detuvieron diciendo que era peligroso y Kawamura-sempai me Invito a comer sushi a su tienda a ninguno parece importarle mi situación y tampoco hacen preguntas eso me agrada

-''oigan vamos a comer hamburguesas luego de la practica''

-''claro eiji-sempai invita'' dijo momo

-''eeeh tú y ochibí comen como animales me van a dejar en quiebra''

-''pero fue tuya la idea sempai'' dijo Ryoma

-''¿vienes Sakura?''

-''lo siento Ryoma no quiero llegar tarde a casa''

-''de acuerdo''

* * *

En el tienda estaban todos menos momo, Kaido y Ryoma que estaban en camino desde el entrenamiento

-''oigan creo que a ochibí le gusta esa chica''

-''¿lo crees así Eiji?'' dijo oishi

-''si no vieron como la miraba y le sonreía''

-''estos datos sin duda son interesantes'' dijo Inui mientras escribía en su cuaderno

-''yo creía que le gustaba la nieta de la entrenadora'' dijo Fuji con una sonrisa

-''yo creía que ochibí y el capitán Tezuka se iban a casar con su raqueta'' Eiji comenzó a reír

-''oh, así lo crees sempai''

-''¡ochibí!''

-''ya que estamos aquí que debería ordenar'' Ryoma puso una sonrisa malvada

-''por favor no coman mucho'' Eiji tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-''y para que lo sepan Ryuzaki se me confeso cuando regrese de américa pero la rechaze''

Todos se quedaron viendo con una cara de incredulidad

-''¿es en serio Echizen?'' pregunto momo

-''si, y no me gusta Sakura de esa manera''

 ** _Varios días después POV Sakura_**

Hoy es domingo debo reunirme con Ryoma pero ¡qué diablos me pongo! Solo me queda 1 hora Ya he vaciado mi armario en mi cama pero aun no encuentro nada además no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa solo vamos a salir como amigos pero mi corazón no deja de latir tan fuerte

-''Sakura''

-''Ryuuji ¿qué sucede?''

-''eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿nos vamos a mudar de nuevo?'' dijo mientras reía

-''eso no es gracioso''

-''Lo siento pero ¿qué sucede?''

-''hoy Ryoma me va a mostrar la ciudad y no decido que ponerme''

-''oh, así que tienes una cita''

-''¡claro que no!'' grito mientras siento mi cara muy caliente

-''no creo que quiera salir conmigo de esa manera''

-''segura tu eres muy bonita''

-''no es eso es solo que…'' bajo la mirada a mis piernas

Ryuuji se arrodilla a mi lado

-''Sakura estoy seguro que un día encontraras a alguien que te amé sin importar si puedes caminar o no''

-''gracias hermano siempre sabes cómo animarme'' le doy un abrazo

-''bien ahora te ayudare para que te vistas para conquistar a mi futuro cuñado''

-''también sabes cómo sacarme de quicio'' le arrojo una camisa a la cara ambos nos reímos

 ** _POV Ryoma_**

Llegue a la estación donde quede de encontrarme con Sakura solamente me puse una camisa mangas corta color negro con una chaqueta del mismo color y unos pantalones largos color verde espero que este bien

Entonces veo que Sakura se acerca y trae una falda larga azul con una camisa blanca de manga corta y unas botas marrones hasta las rodillas y el cabello suelto.

-''hola Ryoma ¿estas hace mucho esperando?''

-''n-no recién llego'' -'¡ _no tartamudees!'_

-''vamos''

Comenzamos recorrer todo el centro visitamos diversas tienda de ropa, de libros entre otras y ahora nos dirigíamos a un café mientras caminábamos vimos a una niña pequeña llorando parece que estaba sola y Sakura se acercó a ella

-''¿Qué sucede?'' le pregunto Sakura

-''pe-perdí… a mi… mamá'' nos dijo entre sollozos

-''nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarla'' Sakura la puso en su regazo

-''¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes?''

-''soy Saya y tengo Cuatro''

Comenzamos a buscar por todos lados pero no encontrábamos a nadie ni siquiera a alguien que la conociera paso una hora así que decidimos descansar entonces encontramos un puesto en la calle y nos acercamos era un hombre con tres pilas de botellas de diferentes colores y una raqueta de tenis en lamino

-''vean damas y caballeros tiren los tres juegos de botellas y gánense un peluche son 5 intentos por 1000 yenes''

Un tipo lo intento tiro uno pero no pudo con el segundo

-''¿puedes hacerlo Ryoma?''

-''el juego está arreglado''

-''¿a qué te refieres?''

-''las botellas están demasiado lejos un principiante no podría tirar más que una y la tercer pila está pegada el tipo de recién la rozo y ni siquiera se movieron''

-''hay que decirle a las personas''

-''no, mejor le damos una lección'' le sonrió y nos acercamos al hombre

-''oye chico ¿quieres ganar algo para tu novia?''

-''de acuerdo''

Tomo la primer pelota y la lanzo y tiro la primera y luego hago lo mismo con la segunda entonces veo al hombre un poco nervioso pero sigue con esa sonrisa arrogante así que mejor acabo con esto arrojo la pelota con mucha fuerza y los pedazos de las botellas saltan para todos lados el hombre cae de rodillas con la boca abierta

-'' _mada mada dane''_

Entonces todos se acercan y ven que las botellas estaban pegadas y el hombre sale corriendo me acerco al puesto y tomo un panda y un león, me acerco a Sakura y a Saya

-''creo que gane uno extra, saya-chan ¿cuál quieres?''

-''el león''

Le entrego el león a saya y el panda a Sakura

-''g-gracias Ryoma''

-''gracias oni-san''

-''¡saya!''

Nos volteamos y vemos a una mujer y un policía corriendo hacia nosotros

-''¡mamá!''

La madre de saya la abraza -''oh estaba tan preocupada''

-''mamá mira one-chan y oni-san me consiguieron esto''

-''muchas gracias por encontrarla''

-''no hay problema'' dijo Sakura

Ambos nos despedimos de saya y su madre y continuamos con nuestro camino fuimos a almorzar y al final cine cuando terminamos nos dirigimos de al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Sakura nos dirigimos al árbol donde nos sentamos hace una semana y observamos el atardecer uno junto al otro

Luego de unos minutos Sakura comenzó a cantar tiene la voz de un ángel y era una canción realmente hermosa empiezo a sentir los parpados pesados…

 ** _POV Sakura_**

Pasamos un día realmente agradable junto con Ryoma y ahora nos dirigimos al parque antes de ir a casa nos sentamos bajo el árbol donde nos encontramos la semana pasada y mirábamos el atardecer sentados bajo el árbol entonces comienzo a cantar mi canción favorita ( _lacrimosa de Eri Kawai)._

Luego de unos momentos siento la cabeza de Ryoma en mi hombro me ruborizo, giro la cabeza y me doy cuenta que está dormido no puedo evitar sonreír así, que hago que se recueste en mis piernas.

Se ve tan lindo cuando esta durmiendo así, pasamos un día realmente hermoso y siempre me trata tan bien supongo que no puedo mentirme más realmente estoy enamorada de Echizen Ryoma así que por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es disfrutar este momento mientras canto para él.

Cuando el sol está terminando de ocultarse Ryoma comienza a despertar abre los ojos lo miro y le sonrió y luego él se sienta

-''lo lamento''

-''está bien no me molesta''

-''realmente tienes una voz hermosa''

-''gracias esa canción me la enseño mi madre'' -' _dios no puedo detener mi rubor'_

-''será mejor que te lleve a casa''

-''¿quieres ayudarme a alcanzar mi silla?''

-''si ''

Ryoma me carga en sus brazos y me mira a los ojos sus hermosos ojos color topacio se conectan con mis ojos azules entonces comienza a acercarse a mi rostro lentamente _-''oh dios ¿enserio está ocurriendo esto? ¿Él quiere besarme?''_ Ya no puedo pensar en nada mas mientras el presiona sus labios contra los míos envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras siento que él acerca más mi cuerpo contra el suyo puedo sentir todo el cariño y amor en su beso como si ya nada existiera a nuestro alrededor solo estamos nosotros dos luego nos separamos por la falta de aire

-''me gustas''

-''tú también me gustas''

No puedo creerlo me dijo que le gusto no puedo ser más feliz

continuara...


	4. La Tragedia

No soy dueño de Prince of Tennis

-''dialogo''

 _-'pensamiento'_

Capítulo 4: la Tragedia

Sakura se dirigía a la escuela con su hermano

-''estas feliz ¿verdad Sakura?''

-''¿Por qué preguntas?''

-''tienes esa gran sonrisa desde que te despertaste y estas tarareando una canción''

-''la verdad es que… ahora tengo novio''

-''quiero conocerlo'' dijo en tono serio

-''por favor hermano te aseguro que no va a lastimarme''

-''no te preocupes, ya se dentro de 1 semana es tu cumpleaños pediré el día libre en el trabajo y haremos una cena y lo invitas para que lo conozca''

-''de acuerdo pero no hagas nada raro realmente amo a Ryoma''

-''si, si, te lo prometo, así que es ese tal Ryoma''

-''bueno nos vemos en casa''

-''adiós, te quiero''

Sakura se dirigía a la escuela

-''Sakura''

Sakura detuvo su silla al escuchar la vos y entonces Ryoma la alcanzo

-''buenos días Ryoma''

-''buenos días'' Ryoma se inclinó y le dio un beso

Ambos se dirigían a la escuela

-''¿Ryoma?''

-''mhn''

-''mi hermano quiere conocerte''

-''¿Debo preocuparme?''

-''no, tal vez te haga sentir incomodo pero estarás bien''

-''¿cuando?''

-''para mi cumpleaños quiere invitarte a cenar''

-''está bien''

-''entonces esta decido''

 ** _Una semana después_**

Ryoma se dirigía a la casa de Sakura con un regalo envuelto en papel de regalo azul hoy iba a conocer al hermano de Sakura aunque no estaba nervioso

-'' _todavía no le decimos a nadie sobre nuestra relación solo su hermano lo sabe ni siquiera mis padres lo saben''_

Ryoma llego al apartamento de Sakura y toco el timbre para su suerte fue Sakura la que le abrió la puerta

-''Ryoma bienvenido''

-''hola, feliz cumpleaños'' le entrega el regalo

Sakura abre la caja dentro había una nueva computadora portátil

-''el modelo que tienes ya es viejo así que compre esta para que puedas seguir escribiendo todas las historias que quieras''

-''Ryoma no sé qué decir''

-''no tienes que decir nada me conformo con un beso'' dijo con una sonrisa

Ryoma se inclinó y Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besaron entonces escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta se separaron y vieron a Ryuuji el hermano de Sakura apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ambos se ruborizaron fuertemente hasta que Sakura hablo

-''h-hermano e-él es Ryoma Echizen''

-''eso espero'' Ryuuji respondió con una pequeña risa

-''voy a dejar esto en mi habitación''

-''de acuerdo, Echizen es un placer soy Misuki Ryuuji el hermano mayor de Sakura'' le extendió la mano

Ryoma le estrecho la mano y cuando Sakura salió de la habitación Ryuuji cambio su expresión a una cara seria y apretó fuertemente la mano de Ryoma que hizo una mueca de dolor

-''vamos a dejar algo claro desde que nuestros padres murieron Sakura ha sido mi prioridad ella es lo único y lo más importante en mi vida, ella está realmente feliz contigo si tú le haces algo o llego a ver tristeza o una sola lagrima en su rostro yo te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido''

Ryoma miro a Ryuuji y entonces comenzó a apretar fuertemente su mano Ryuuji hizo una mueca de dolor y se sorprendió que a pesar de su apariencia era muy fuerte

-''ahora es mi turno, realmente quiero a Sakura ella es dulce, cariñosa, inteligente, sincera realmente me hace feliz daría mi propia vida simplemente para verla sonreír jamás hare algo para lastimarla puedes confiar en mi''

Luego se soltaron y Ryuuji vio los ojos de Ryoma

-''tienes una buena mirada, de acuerdo confiare en ti''

Entonces Sakura regreso a la habitación

-''¿está todo bien?''

-''si, solo nos estábamos conociendo'' dijo Ryoma

-''cierto, bueno voy a ver la cena''

Cenaron y conversaron de muchas cosas Ryuuji le contaba a Ryoma historias vergonzosas de cuando Sakura era niña Sakura durante la noche había pasado varios tonos de rojo Ryoma solo podía reír por las caras que hacía.

 ** _Un mes después_**

Ryoma y Sakura estaban dirigiéndose a casa luego de la práctica de tenis

-''Sakura llevamos un poco más de un mes de novios y quiero decirle de nuestra relación a los demás''

-''enserio ¿estás seguro?''

-''sí, creo que ya es hora''

-''de acuerdo lo haremos para nuestro aniversario''

* * *

Era de noche y Ryoma estaba durmiendo entonces su celular comenzó a sonar empezó a buscarlo con la mano aún estaba medio dormido cuando al fin lo encontró contesto la llamada y puso el celular en su oído

-''hola''

-''¡Ryoma!''

-''¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?'' Ryoma se sentó de repente preocupado por el tono de Sakura

-''por favor ven al hospital Ryuuji tuvo un accidente''

Ryoma salió de la cama busco su ropa salió a buscar su bicicleta, sus padres habían despertado por el ruido

-''Ryoma ¿Qué sucede?'' pregunto su madre

-''tengo que irme es una emergencia los llamare luego''

-''oye, Ryoma…'' su padre lo llamo

Ryoma salió de la casa sin decir nada más tomo su bicicleta e hizo su camino hasta el hospital cuando entro se acercó a la recepción y se dirigió a una enfermera

-''disculpe, la habitación de Misuki Ryuuji''

-''es este momento se encuentra en la sala de operaciones, vino en muy mal estado''

-''gracias''

Ryoma camino por los pasillo hasta que llego afuera de las sala de operaciones estaba Sakura esperando.

-''Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió?''

-''Ryoma''

Ryoma se inclinó y le dio un abrazo tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-''estaba en casa esperándolo me parecía raro que llegara tan tarde entonces me llamaron del hospital me dijeron que mientras iba por la calle un auto lo atropello y lo dejo tirado en la calle está muy grave y ahora lo están operando y nadie me dice nada'' Sakura comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Ryoma

-''me quedare aquí contigo no te preocupes''

Esperaron durante casi una hora hasta que la luz sobre la puerta se apagó y el doctor salió

-''doctor como esta mi hermano''

-''el daño es muy grave hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos esta noche será decisiva para él, solo nos queda esperar lo mejor''

-''vamos a esperar él es fuerte seguro lo lograra'' Ryoma puso una mano sobre su hombro

Esperaron afuera de la habitación donde lo habían trasladado viendo como entraban y salían los doctores y las enfermeras. Sakura se había quedado dormida mientras Ryoma estaba despierto sentado a su lado entonces Ryoma miro su celular eran las 3:20AM y una enfermera salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaban

-''¿tú eres Echizen Ryoma?'' pregunto la enfermera

-''sí, soy yo''

-''el joven Misuki ha recuperado la conciencia y quiere hablar contigo pero me pidió que no le diga a su hermana''

Ryoma se puso de pie sin despertar a Sakura y entro a la habitación allí estaba Ryuuji acostado con el brazo y la pierna enyesado y vendas por todo su cuerpo conectado a un respirador artificial y el monitor cardiaco apenas mostraba signos de vida

-''y ¿Cómo me veo?'' Ryuuji pregunto con una sonrisa con un poco de dolor

-''no te vez tan mal'' dijo Ryoma intentando bromear

-''Ryoma, voy a morir''

-''¿de que estas hablando? Debes superar esto Sakura te está esperando''

-''no, le pedí al doctor que le mintiera la verdad el daño en mis órganos es demasiado en especial mis pulmones dentro de unas horas incluso el respirador no funcionara por eso quiero pedirte algo''

-''¿Qué es?

-''tu amas a Sakura y ella te ama a ti nunca la había visto tan feliz la última vez fue antes de que se murieran nuestros padres cuando me valla tu serias lo único que tenga quiero pedirte que la cuides y que la protejas no tenemos familiares que puedan hacerlo sé que estoy pidiendo mucho y no sé si su relación un día puede terminar pero por ahora conviértete en alguien que se quede a su lado por favor''

-''te lo prometo amo a Sakura y me quedare a su lado pero tu prométeme que vas a pelear hasta el último minuto para sobrevivir''

-''claro no me rendiré tan fácil ahora puedes llamar a Sakura''

Ryoma salió de la habitación y despertó a Sakura y le dijo que Ryuuji quería verla entonces ella entro a la habitación Ryoma se quedó solo en el pasillo mientras pensaba en las palabras de Ryuuji le había dicho luego de unos minutos un doctor entro a la habitación y Sakura salió se dirigió junto a Ryoma y ambos estaban allí esperando

Sakura estaba sujetando fuertemente la mano de Ryoma entonces pasaron las horas ya eran las 9:00AM cuando un doctor se dirigió hasta ellos

-''lo lamento el joven Misuki ha muerto''

Sakura sentía como algo se rompía dentro de ella cuando comenzó a llorar Ryoma se arrodillo y la abrazo mientras lloraba fuertemente en su pecho

-'¿ _ahora qué?''_ pensó Ryoma

 _continuara..._


	5. Revelando la Relación

No soy dueño de Prince of Tennis

Capítulo 5: Revelando la Relación

-''dialogo''

 _-'pensamiento'_

Había pasado una hora Sakura había parado de llorar y levanto la mirada viendo a Ryoma con los ojos aun con lagrimas

-''Ryoma ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?''

-''por ahora te quedaras en mi casa, no voy a dejarte sola''

Sakura no dijo nada aún estaba aturdida su hermano que siempre había estado a su lado desde pequeños que era su única familia se había ido y ahora ya no tenía a nadie.

Sakura asintió a Ryoma

-''¿podemos ir a buscar mis cosas a mi casa?''

-''de acuerdo''

Sakura no tenía ganas de mover su silla de ruedas así que Ryoma comenzó a guiarla salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura no dijeron ni una palabra en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a al departamento Sakura abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente no quería estar allí mucho tiempo porque sabía que comenzaría a llorar

Ryoma tomo su teléfono y marco el número de su casa el teléfono sonó hasta que alguien contesto

 **-''** ** _hola residencia Echizen'' era la madre de Ryoma_**

 ** _-''mamá soy yo''_**

 ** _-''Ryoma donde estabas saliste en medio de la noche y nos tenías preocupados''_**

 ** _-''la verdad es que…''_**

Ryoma le conto a su madre todo lo que había sucedido

 ** _-''…así que voy a llevarla a casa para que se quede con nosotros por un tiempo''_**

 ** _-''claro que si hijo preparare una habitación para ella en este instante''_**

 ** _-''gracias estaremos allí pronto''_**

Ryoma colgó y guardo su teléfono entonces Sakura regreso con una maleta, Ryoma la tomo y salieron del apartamento se dirigieron la casa de Ryoma aún estaban en silencio llegaron y abrieron la puerta dejando entrar a Sakura entonces los padres de Ryoma se acercaron y la observaron unos segundos

-''bienvenida querida soy Rinko la madre de Ryoma''

-''lamento tener que conocerlos en esta situación'' dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada

-''no, está bien''Rinko se arrodillo y abrazo a Sakura y ella correspondió el abrazo

-''la llevare a su habitación'' dijo Ryoma

Ryoma se inclinó y tomo Sakura en sus brazos y la levanto entonces vio que su padre lo estaba mirando directamente se miraron hasta que Ryoma comenzó a subir las escaleras

Subió y la llevo a la habitación que había preparado su madre entraron y dejo la maleta cerca del armario y recostó a Sakura en la cama

-''será mejor que duermas un poco''

Ryoma se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió que tiraban de su camisa vio a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-''quédate conmigo… por favor'' dijo en un susurro

Ryoma se recostó a su lado y ella lo abrazo mientras comenzó a llorar muévanle en su pecho lloro hasta que por fin logro dormirse Ryoma también comenzó a sentirse cansado no había dormido en toda la noche entonces se durmió

* * *

Ryoma comenzó a despertar giro la cabeza y vio a Sakura que seguía durmiendo así que se levantó tratando de no despertarla bajo las escaleras y vio a su madre en la mesa de la cocina tomando él te junto con Nanako y a su padre sentado viendo hacia el patio vio el reloj y ya eran las 15:30PM

-''tch, ya es muy tarde''

-''Ryoma ya estas despierto'' dijo su madre

-''debemos hablar''

-''¿Qué planes hacer ahora?'' pregunto a su padre

-''quiero que Sakura se quede Ryuuji me dijo que no tienen familiares que se encarguen de ella así que voy a cuidar de ella es mi novia y en este momento necesito estar a su lado''

-''¿Por qué una chica como ella?'' pregunto su madre dirigiendo la mirada a la silla de ruedas

Ryoma dio un suspiro antes de enfrentar a sus padres

-''ella es una luchadora ha peleado por lo que desea toda su vida, es amable, sincera, graciosa algo torpe, que no pueda caminar no me importa en lo más mínimo la quiero y quiero permanecer a su lado''

-''mi hijo encontró una novia estoy tan orgulloso'' Nanjiro comenzó a frotar el cabello de Ryoma

-''Ryoma si es lo que deseas no vamos a oponernos'' dijo Rinko

-''¡Ryoma!'' se escuchó desde el piso de arriba

Ryoma se puso de pie y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura Nanjiro se puso de pie y paso su brazo por el hombro de su esposa

-''se está volviendo un gran hombre'' dijo Nanjiro

Ryoma entro a la habitación y vio a Sakura sentada en la cama con karupin en sus piernas

-''ya despertaste''

-''si, Ryoma ¿esto está bien?''

-''Sakura quiero que vivas aquí sé que esto será difícil pero creo que será lo mejor solo serán unos días si aún no te gusta la idea dejare que vuelvas a tu apartamento''

-''de acuerdo gracias'' Sakura le dio un beso en los labios

-''vamos mis padres quieren conocerte '' Ryoma la tomo en sus brazos

 ** _POV Sakura_**

Han pasado dos meses desde que mi Ryuuji murió doy gracias a que Ryoma ha estado allí para mi ahora estoy viviendo en su casa paso mi tiempo junto a Ryoma o conversando con Kinko-san o Nanako-san también veo a Ryoma y a Nanjiro-san practicar tenis y debo admitir que es muy bueno incluso comencé a escribir mis historia de nuevo utilizando la computadora que me regalo Ryoma también Tomo, Sakuno y momo-sempai me han apoyado así que gracias a ellos el dolor ya no es tan grande.

Ahora me dirijo al entrenamiento de Ryoma lo he ido a ver todos los días luego nos dirigimos a casa juntos también voy a sus partidos contra otras escuelas el Seigaku ha estado ganando de una forma impresionante hoy van a ir los sempai que se graduaron a ayudar con la práctica.

-''Misuki-san''

Me volteo y veo a tres chicas una con cabello rubio largo y ojos azules un poco más claro que los míos parece ser la líder y la otra con cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color y otra de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-''¿Qué necesitan?''

-''tu pasas mucho tiempo con Ryoma-kun''

-''si''

-''nosotras creemos que será mejor que lo dejes de hacer''

-''quien se creen ustedes para decirme eso''

-''bueno creemos que Ryoma necesita alguien más a su altura y no queremos que te ilusiones por favor mírate no creo que puedas darle lo que necesita'' me dijo mientras me miraba las piernas

Me sentía realmente molesta quisiera gritarles en la cara que soy la novia de Ryoma y las que no deben ilusionarse son ellas pero no quiero causarle problemas así que giro mi silla

-''con permiso tengo cosas que hacer''

Entonces una de las chicas toma mi muñeca y no me deja ir

-''parece que no conoces tu lugar niña''

Entonces veo que levantan la mirada y veo a Ryoma que venía en nuestra dirección se ponen frente a mí y lo saludan

-''Ryoma-kun ¿Cómo estás?''

Ryoma las ignora y se para frente a mi toma mi barbilla y me mira a los ojos entonces sonríe, se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los míos abro mis ojos por la sorpresa el beso no dura mucho cuando nos separamos me sonríe y me ruborizo hasta las orejas

-''vamos''

-''s-si''

Entonces se pone detrás de mí y empieza a empujar mi silla hacia donde se encontraban todos los miembros del equipo de tenis mirándonos algunos con sonrisas y otros aun sorprendidos

-''no tenías que hacer eso''

-''lo sé, solo estoy harto de todas esas fanáticas y querían que supieran que tengo una novia maravillosa'' me dice con su sonrisa arrogante

Cuando llegamos a donde estaban los demás momo-sempai y Eiji-sempai se abalanzan sobre Ryoma

-''Echizen te lo tenías guardado ¿no?''

-''ochibí tiene novia''

-''Sakura ¿eres la novia de Ryoma-sama?'' me pregunta Tomo

-''si, desde hace 3 meses''

-''felicidades'' nos dijo Fuji-sempai

-''estos son datos interesante'' Inui-sempai escribía en su cuaderno

-''momo-sempai vamos a jugar un partido'' Ryoma dijo con una sonrisa

-''oooh, parece que estas emocionado''

Ryoma y momo-sempai comenzaron un partido que Ryoma gano (6-3) todos estaban impresionados entonces Ryoma apunto su raqueta a todos los demás

-''¿Quién sigue?


	6. Prueba de Amor

No soy dueño de Prince of Tennis

Capítulo 6: Prueba de Amor

-''dialogo''

 _-'pensamiento'_

En este capítulo hay un poco de material para adultos, ¿a quién engaño? Van a tener sexo.

 ** _Por la noche POV Sakura_**

Me encontraba en mi habitación luego de que Ryoma ganara todos los partidos regresamos a casa acabamos de terminar la cena y Ryoma me subió a mi habitación en este momento me encontraba sola pero a decir verdad aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo esa chica

 _-''no creo que puedas darle lo que necesita''_

No puedo evitar sentirme frustrada porque sé que tienen razón no creo que Ryoma quiera hacer eso conmigo pero él es un chico en algún momento querrá hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Escucho que golpean mi puerta

-''adelante''

-''Sakura ¿estás bien?

-''¿porque preguntas''

-''Te noto algo extraña''

-''estoy bien… aunque ahora cuando esas chicas me estaban amenazando me dijeron algo''

-''¿Qué cosa?''

-''Ryoma tú en algún momento querrás tener sexo y yo no puedo hacerlo como lo haría una chica normal''

-''¿de que estas hablando? No pienso en ese tipo de cosas ''

-''¡eso no es cierto!'' -'' _¿Por qué estoy enojada?''_

-''¡en algún momento lo querrás y no quiero que te decepciones cunando llegue el momento!'' -'' _¿Por qué estoy llorando?''_

Ryoma se arrodilla frente a mí y me abraza y comienzo a llorar en su hombro como si fuera un niño eso me hace sentir peor

-''Te Amo''

De repente dejo de llorar y miro directamente a Ryoma siempre me dice que me quiere o que le gusto pero es la primera vez me dice que me ama siento que mi corazón golpea fuertemente contra mi pecho y siento un calor extenderse por todo mi cuerpo entonces coloco una mano en su mejilla

-''demuéstramelo''

-''Sakura… tu''

-''Ryoma te amo y estoy lista para esto''

 ** _Fin del POV Sakura_**

Ryoma se acerca a Sakura y comienza a besarla con pasión desliza lentamente la lengua en su boca y se encuentra con la de Sakura ambos balanceando su lengua contra la del otro luego Ryoma la toma en sus brazos sin romper el beso y la coloca suavemente en la cama se separa de ella y la mira tiene la respiración pesada, los labios hinchados y sus mejillas rosadas, luego ve sus ojos esos ojos azules profundos como el océano se encontraban vidriosos por la excitación creciente dentro de ella

-''si quieres parar debes decírmelo''

-''s-si''

Ryoma se sentó y se quitó la camisa y la arrojo lejos en algún lugar de la habitación Sakura se mordió el labio al ver su torso desnudo Ryoma se inclinó y volvió a besar a Sakura luego llevo las manos a sus lados y comenzó a subir su camiseta Sakura levanto los brazos para que Ryoma se la sacara luego la arrojo junto con su camisa.

Se inclinó y comenzó a dejar besos en su mandíbula bajando entonces beso su cuello y comenzó a morderlo Sakura dejo escapar un gemido y Ryoma sonrió contra su piel mientras continuaba mordiéndola entonces llevo las manos a los vaqueros negros de Sakura desabrocho el botón y se los quito dejándola en su conjunto de ropa interior azul.

Sakura sentía como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho continuaron besándose entonces llevo sus manos a su sostén y se lo quito dejando al descubierto sus pechos Ryoma bajo hasta su pecho izquierdo y se lo puso en la boca mientras succionaba llevo su mano al pecho derecho y comenzó a masajearlo Sakura arqueo la espalda mientras dejaba escapar suaves gemidos de sus labios cuando Ryoma termino llevo su boca al otro pecho repitiendo la acción Sakura se retorcía por el placer.

Ryoma la despojo de su ropa interior y la estudio con sus ojos color topacio el cabello suelto de color negro como la noche disperso en la cama sus profundos ojos azules que parecían ver el interior de su corazón y su hermosa piel blanca que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-''eres realmente hermosa''

Sakura se ruborizo y Ryoma le sonrió antes de inclinarse a besarla mientras bajaba por su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo hasta que Ryoma separo sus pierna para ver claramente su vagina se inclinó y comenzó a beber los jugos que choreaban por su feminidad Sakura comenzó a jadear mientras sujetaba los cabellos de Ryoma que deslizo su lengua dentro de ella haciéndola gemir fuertemente. Sakura luego de unos minutos comenzó a sentir como se aceraba su orgasmo entonces arqueo la espalda con un fuerte gemido cuando llego al clímax.

Ryoma se enderezo y se sacó los pantalones y el bóxer para liberar su erección se deslizo hasta el rostro de Sakura.

-''estas lista''

-''si''

Entonces Ryoma separo las piernas de Sakura y lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella, Sakura se estremeció hasta que sintió su Himen rompiéndose cuando Ryoma entró completamente en ella Sakura lo abrazo con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y Ryoma se quedó quieto para que ella se acostumbra a su tamaño

-''Ryoma ya estoy bien puedes moverte''

Cuando la escucho empezó con movimientos lentos mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos amando cada centímetro de ella ambos comenzaron a jadear y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos

-''aahhhhh… Ryoma… Ryoma''

Ambos sentían que llegaban al orgasmo y empezaron a apurar el ritmo de sus movimientos

-''¡SAKURA!''

-''¡RYOMA!''

Ambos dijeron el nombre del otro cuando llegaron al clímax Ryoma se derrumbó a su lado Sakura se recostó sobre su pecho mientras el envolvía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo

-''te amo Sakura'' fue lo último que dijo antes de que ambos se durmieran.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana golpeaba el rostro de Ryoma abrió los ojos y se los froto era domingo así que podía dormir hasta tarde bajo la mirada para ver a Sakura durmiendo sobre su pecho movió unos cabellos de su flequillo que cubrían su rostro mientras sonreía de repente alguien golpeo la puerta y luego se abrió

-''permiso, Sakura-chan haz visto a Ryoma…''

Nanjiro vio a Ryoma y luego desvió su mirada al suelo donde se encontraba la ropa de ambos se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta en silencio hasta que se escuchó del otro lado

-''¡RINKO-CHAN RYOMA SE HA CONVERTIDO EN TODO UN HOMBRE!''

Entonces Sakura abrió los ojos y Ryoma se sentó

-''¿Qué sucede?''

-''creo que olvidamos cerrar la puerta y el viejo acaba de entrar''

-''¡¿QUÉ?! AHORA COMO VOY A MIRAR A TU PADRES A LA CARA'' Sakura estaba ruborizada mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

-'' _mada mada dane''_

Luego de unos minutos Ryoma bajo con Sakura en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayuna allí estaban Nanako, Rinko y Nanjiro que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-''buenos días 'dijeron ambos con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas

-''buenos días tortolos'' dijo Nanjiro

Ryoma sentó a Sakura en su silla y se luego se sentó a su lado el desayuno fue realmente con un silencio incomodo tanto para Ryoma y Sakura como para Rinko y Nanako entonces Nanjiro dio un suspiro

-''Sakura-chan, Ryoma no deben sentirse avergonzados ni incomodos han hecho algo normal y que todas las parejas hacen''

-''Ryoma tu padre tiene razón solo… cierren la puerta la próxima vez''

Sakura y Ryoma levantaron la cara aun con un leve rubor

-''para que lo sepas la primera vez que tu madre y yo estuvimos juntos tus abuelos habían ido de visita y yo salí desnudo de la habitación fue algo realmente incomodo''

Rinko rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su esposo tenía la cara ruborizada tan solo de recordarlo entonces todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír

-''Ryoma ¿puedes ir a buscar mi silla de ruedas en la habitación? Por favor'' dijo Sakura

-''claro, viejo prepárate para practicar'' dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-''mmm tienes mucha confianza hoy''

 _Continuara…_


	7. Lo que Necesitaba

No soy dueño de Prince of Tenis

Capítulo 7: Lo que Necesitaba

-''dialogo''

 _-'pensamiento'_

* * *

El despertador comenzó a sonar y Sakura extendió la mano para apagarlo se froto los ojos y sintió que algo se apretaba contra su cuerpo sonrió cuando levanto la vista y vio a Ryoma aun durmiendo con su brazo alrededor de su cintura había pasado unos pocos días desde la conversación con sus padres y ambos decidieron dormir juntos en la misma cama.

-''Ryoma es hora de despertar'' le dijo con voz suave

Ryoma le respondió con un gruñido la abrazo más fuerte y se giró para seguir durmiendo, Sakura comenzó a reír.

-''por mi está bien pero si no despiertas llegaras tarde a tu partido contra el Hyotei''

Ryoma abrió los ojos y se sentó

-''hay que prepararnos'' dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos

Se levantó puso a Sakura en su silla y comenzaron a buscar sus ropas bajaron y luego de desayunar se dirigieron hacia el partido.

Ryoma gano el partido (6-2) al actual capitán del Hyotei Wakashi Hiyoshi luego de darse la mano se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros

-''eso fue asombroso Echizen''

-''fue fácil''

-''tal vez deba conseguirme una novia si eso va a mejorar mi tenis'' dijo momo

Todos miraron a Sakura que estaba roja hasta las orejas y Ryoma se cubrió los ojos con la visera de su gorra entonces todos comenzaron a reír

* * *

 ** _En la Noche_**

La madre de Ryoma y Nanako estaban preparando la cena mientras Sakura estaban poniendo la mesa

-''Sakura puedes decirles que la cena ya está lista''

-''de acuerdo''

Sakura estaba dirigiéndose donde estaban Ryoma y su padre entrenando y entonces se detuvo cuando vio que Ryoma y Nanjiro estaban sentados conversando por la mirada de Ryoma parecía que era algo muy serio se alejó y espero que terminaran y luego se dirigió hacia ellos

-''Rinko-san dice que la cena esta lista''

-''gracias Sakura-chan''

Nanjiro se dirigió a la casa pero Ryoma se quedó viendo al cielo estrellado

-''está todo bien Ryoma'' puso su mano sobre la de el

Ryoma la tomo y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano

-''está todo bien no te preocupes''

Los días pasaron y ya se encontraban en primavera todo estaba floreciendo y lleno de vida pero Sakura no podía disfrutarlo ya que se encontraba preocupada por Ryoma desde ese día en que los vio a él y a su padre hablando Ryoma estaba distraído siempre mirando hacia el espacio y cada vez que le preguntaba le sonreía y le decía que estaba bien pero ella sabía que sus sonrisas eran falsas y algo estaba ocultando

Ahora ambos se encontraban en terminando otro día escolar y se dirigían hacia la práctica de tenis

-''Ryoma''

-''¿Qué sucede?

-''cuando termine la practica quiero que vallamos a un lugar''

-''¿Dónde?

-''es una sorpresa''

Así que Ryoma se dirigió a las canchas y comenzó la práctica luego de los ejercicios jugo partidos con todos los titulares y les gano a todos

La práctica había terminado y se dirigían hacia donde indico Sakura caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino era el parque que estaba cerca del antiguo departamento de Sakura que se encontraba lleno de árboles con flores de cerezo los pétalos se desprendían por la suave brisa de la noche.

-''¿Por qué este lugar?''

-''aquí fue donde pasamos tiempo juntos y donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso''

Sakura se detuvo frente al árbol donde todo había ocurrido

-''Ryoma ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?''

-''a que te refieres''

-''por favor no me mientas sé que te ocurre algo no eres el mismo desde esa noche quiero que me lo cuentes estoy realmente preocupada por ti''

Luego de unos minutos Ryoma suspiro y comenzó a hablar''

-''a decir verdad he estado pensando sobre una propuesta que me han hecho''

-''¿propuesta?''

-''fui invitado a participar en el Wimbledon en Inglaterra''

-''¿y haz aceptado?''

-''aun no, porque estuve pensando en nosotros''

-' _así que lo que lo ha estado deteniendo ha sido nuestra relación'_ pensó Sakura

-''Ryoma que nuestra relación no sea un problema realmente eres importante para mí y sé que el tenis es tu vida, te esperare el tiempo necesario porque te amo''

-''ven conmigo''

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-''realmente te amo y no creo que pueda estar separado de ti por mucho tiempo, además necesito alguien que me muestre las ciudades'' sonrió y le tendió la mano

Sakura estaba experimentando un torbellino de emociones pero lo que más la invadía era la felicidad había pasado por muchas cosas había sufrido mucho en la vida pero luego de todo eso aquí estaba el hombre que amaba diciéndole que la quería a su lado sin importar nada las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos entonces tomo su mano.

-''si''

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que Ryoma se inclinara y la besara rodeados por los pétalos de Sakura bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

 ** _10 años después_**

Un joven de cabello negro con verde y ojos color topacio se dirigía a la cancha de tenis Echizen Ryoma de 23 años se encontraba a punto de jugar la final del OPEN de Estados Unidos se había convertido en profesional y ganado todos los torneos alrededor del mundo Italia, España, Francia, Inglaterra incluso la copa Davis.

En sus asientos en primera fila viendo el partido se encontraban su madre, su padre y junto a ellos se encontraba Sakura Echizen se habían casado con Ryoma poco después de que se convirtiera en profesional ella se había convertido en una escritora famosa conocida por sus novelas

Sakura bajo la mirada sentado en sus piernas se encontraba Ryuuji Echizen (nombrado así en honor a su hermano) de cuatro años era el fruto de su amor con Ryoma era igual a su padre el mismo cabello, la misma mirada, la misma actitud la única diferencia era que tenía los ojos azules

-''mira Ryuuji allí esta papá''

Ryuuji miraba con asombro a su padre que estaba en la cancha

-''si gana este partido no solo habrá superado el Gran Slam sino que también se convertirá en el número uno en el Ranking mundial'' dijo Nanjiro

Ryoma se encontraba observando a su rival que no era otro que Tezuka Kunimitsu

-''hola capitán''

-''ha pasado mucho tiempo Echizen''

-''tú eres el único obstáculo que me queda para lograr mi sueño''

-''no me contendré así que no bajes la guardia Echizen''

-''claro''

El partido había comenzado y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer estaban dándolo todo el partido había durado horas ambos estaban sudando mucho y con la respiración pesada aun así ninguno cedía todo el estadio estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el golpe de la pelota habían empatados 2 se se encontraban en el tie break del 5 set

-''99-98 ventaja Echizen'' dijo el arbitro

Ambos seguían jugando parecían que se iban a romper en cualquier momento hasta que la pelota había golpeado la red y empezó a girar en el aire de forma vertical ninguno de los dos se podía mover la mayoría de las personas en el estadio se puso de pie todos miraron asombrados hasta que la pelota cayó al suelo

Todo continúo en silencio hasta que se escucho

-''100-98 set and match Echizen Ryoma''

Todo el estadio se llenó de gritos y aplausos Ryoma sonrió y se dirigió hacia Tezuka

-''felicidades Echizen''

-''muchas gracias'' ambos se dieron las manos

Luego del partido Ryoma había terminado de hablar por teléfono con sus amigos todos se habían reunido en la casa de Momoshiro para ver el partido.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su familia esperándolo

-''lo lograste Ryoma estoy muy orgulloso de ti'' dijo Nanjiro

-''felicidades hijo'' dijo Rinko

Ryoma les dio un abrazo a sus padres y se dirigió hacia su esposa. Ryuuji bajo del regazo de su madre y corrió hacia Ryoma que lo tomo en sus brazos

-''papá ganaste''

-''claro que si hijo, ahora ve con tus abuelos voy a hablar un momento con tu madre''

Ryoma coloco a Ryuuji en el suelo que corrió hacia sus abuelos pero se detuvo y enfrento a su padre

-''te superare'' grito Ryuuji

Ryoma lo miro asombrado luego le sonrió

-'' _mada mada dane''_

Ryoma se dirigió hacia Sakura

-''te hice esperar''

-''por el mejor jugador de tenis del mundo puedo hacer una excepción''

Ryoma se inclinó y beso a Sakura

-''ahora que termino el torneo creo que puedo tomar unas vacaciones''

-''¿vamos a Japón?''

-''solo nosotros tres''

-''cuatro''

Ryoma la miro confundido, Sakura tomo la mano de Ryoma y la puso en su vientre

-''parece que tendrás mas de un rival''

Ryoma sonrió y levanto a Sakura en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y la hizo girar Sakura comenzó a reír

-''jajaja Ryoma nos vamos a caer''

Ryoma se detuvo y la miro a los ojos

-''te digo algo''

-''¿Qué?''

-''el tenis me ha dado todo en la vida pero tu… me diste lo que necesitaba''

Ambos se besaron durante unos minutos cuando se separaron Sakura lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa y le dijo

-'' _mada mada dane''_

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
